


My Snowy Valentine

by Bookishgirl



Series: No Safety in My Arms 'verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki is actually a hopeless romantic, Reader has a service dog, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Service Dogs, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: It's your first Valentine's Day with Loki, and you get snowed in (mostly). Wintry hijinks and sappy romantic gestures ensue.this is a timestamp in the "No Safety in My Arms" 'verse, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: No Safety in My Arms 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	My Snowy Valentine

You woke slowly, a chill beginning to creep into the bubble of warmth you had enjoyed in bed through the night, and you knew as soon as you were fully awake that you were alone in bed. You sat up with a yawn, stretched, and stood from the bed. As you stood, you caught a glimpse out your window, and you grinned as you realized it was snowing, the fluffy white flakes tumbling cheerfully past your window. You hastily slipped on one of Loki's sweaters, then made your way out to the kitchen on your floor of the tower.

Aksel greeted you as you entered the room, bumping his dark head lightly against your thigh before walking back with you to where Loki was standing in front of the stove, working on what smelled like breakfast. As you drew closer, you saw that you were correct, and you smiled softly as you leaned against the counter a little ways away from your partner. "Good morning," you greeted quietly, and you felt your face grow a bit warm as the trickster looked up at you with an adoring expression and returned your greeting just as softly.

"Have a seat," he told you, the smile still softening his expression as he nodded his head in the direction of the barstools at the counter. You didn't protest, taking the seat closest to where you were standing, and just a couple minutes later your lover was placing a plate of heart-shaped pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of you. You thanked him, then picked up your fork and began to eat.

"It's snowing outside," you told him between bites, a little sparkle in your eyes as you smiled at him. It made him chuckle a bit.

"I know it is, my love," he replied simply.

"We should go play in it after breakfast."

"Alright," Loki agreed easily, leaning back against the counter across from you once again, the smile having not yet left his face. "But only if you wear an appropriate amount of layers."

His words made you roll your eyes, but you were still smiling as you swallowed the last bite of your food and finished the last of your drink. "Deal."

Loki laughed softly at you then, shaking his head ever so slightly as you carried your dishes to the sink, and he followed you and Aksel back to your room so that you could get sufficiently bundled up for the frosty landscape outside the tower. You pulled your favorite sweater on over an undershirt, a pair of leggings, a pair of thick socks, and then a pair of jeans over all of that, before hastily stepping into and lacing up a pair of sturdy boots.

"Is this enough layers?" you asked, somewhat playfully, as you looked over at Loki, who stood waiting by the door, Aksel clipped onto his leash and seated patiently at his feet.

"I think you might be more comfortable with a coat, but if you think you'll be alright without one, then yes."

"I'll be fine!" you chirped, grinning as you grabbed a hat, then practically skipped out the door and to the elevator, your lover and your canine companion close at your heels. The elevator couldn't arrive at your floor fast enough for you, and once the three of you had stepped inside, the short trip down to the ground floor felt far too long. At long last, you arrived in the lobby of the tower, and you practically bolted to the doors, where you saw a few inches of snow already piled up beautifully.

Once you stepped out into the bright white winter landscape, you closed your eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath of the crisp air, letting it out with a dramatic "ahhh," and giggling as you saw Loki rolling his eyes affectionately at you as you opened your eyes once again. The pair of you walked wordlessly for the couple of blocks to the park where you always took Aksel, the black lab bouncing through the snow all the way.

You arrived at the park shortly and, after making sure the gate to the park was closed securely behind you, Loki leaned down and unclipped Aksel's leash from his collar, allowing the service dog to throw himself into the snow as much as his heart desired. You watched with a grin as his black form raced around in circles before he flopped over in the snow, wriggling around on his back as if he were trying to make a snow angel. Your focus was quickly torn away from the lab, though, when a cold weight hit you between the shoulder blades, and you whipped around to see Loki standing with a second snowball in his hands, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh, you've made a _big_ mistake, Silvertongue!" you told him, immediately finding cover and beginning to make your own arsenal of snowballs to pelt your partner with. But when you stood up to locate your target, you couldn't find him at first. After a moment, you spotted him, out in the open like a fool, and you threw a snowball at him with all your might, grinning to yourself -- until the snowball went straight through the illusion of the Asgardian prince, just seconds before you were hit with yet another frozen projectile, this time in the side, and you turned to scowl at the man you loved.

"That's cheating!" you insisted, before quickly hurling a snowball at him, which hit him square in the chest, and made him laugh so hard he lost his balance and fell backwards into the snow. You couldn't help but laugh, too, and you joined him after a moment, plopping down into the snow beside him before you squeezed yourself into his space. He wrapped his arms around you without a thought, still smiling as brightly as ever as he gazed down at you with all the love in the world. 

The moment didn't last very long, though, because soon enough Aksel was standing above you, licking both of your faces and send you both into another fit of laughter. The raven-haired prince gently waved the dog off, then stood, pulling you up with him after a second. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Loki," you said gently, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he replied, then pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead. The kiss sent a wave of magical warmth through your whole body, and you wrapped your arms around your love, savoring the perfect simplicity of the moment. The weather may have been frosty, but the man in your arms certainly wasn't, and you adored him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my sweet readers! I know this is a very last-minute Valentine's gift, but I wanted to give you all a little treat! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> p.s.: thank you all for your continued patience with the main work, you and your support really mean the world to me!


End file.
